


He's mine.

by Moremoran



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, One Shot, Porn, Possession, Post-Reichenbach, Rough Sex, Skull Fucking, Watching, mormor, owning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moremoran/pseuds/Moremoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for Jess today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's mine.

It had been three years, seven months and sixteen days since he'd seen Sherlock Holmes, let alone been in the same room with him. But here he was, standing in the living room of 221b where the bachelor detective stood. His little live-in pet had ran off and gotten married, how sweet, Jim thought, and smirked as he walked around the area of the room. 

"Why are you here?" Sherlock asked, eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out just how the man faked his death. Not that he really should be surprised, but fuck - he thought his was elaborate. 

"I missed you." The irishman said in his usual singsong, pleasant tone. "I missed this playing, the flirting, I missed having you wrapped around my little finger." Jim paused as he stood in front of Sherlock, that devilish grin on his face like he'd stolen the Crown Jewels again. 

The air between them was thick and growing hotter, it was absurd almost. The fact that they hadn't been in this situation before. Both men standing toe to toe, Jim's head tilted up ever so slightly as he stared directly into Sherlock's eyes. Only once did the taller man's eyes flicker downward, landing on Jim's slightly parted lips and back up again. But of course it didn't last very long. It never was meant to apparently. 

The door slammed open and a very tall, very possessive sniper (and husband) barged through the central london flat. His hand wrapped around Jim's bicep and all but threw him over to the desk where he collided. He had to brace himself just to keep from falling over. 

"So this was the big meeting huh?" Sebastian looked around and nearly snarled as he looked at Sherlock. "You just keep popping up. Like a fucking STI. An old festering wound ruining my life." He brought his hand back nad slapped the man clear across the cheek. "You think he's strong don't you?" The larger man pointed to Jim, "He's not. He's weak. Addicted. Obsessed with you. So much that he can't keep away from you." And befor eSherlock could speak again, Sebastian gave him another hard thwack with the back of his hand to knock him to his knees. 

It was about ten minutes in all, from when Sebastian had stormed into the flat to now, with Sherlock tied to the kitchen chair, turned facing the two criminals. Jim was stood there in front of Sebastian, the sniper's hand gripping his throat to keep his head facing forward as the other hand undid the fly of his trousers.   
"He's weak, didn't I tell you? Still don't believe me?" Sebastian spat the words in anger, pulling back on Jim's throat so his head was tilted back and resting back on his chest. 

Sherlock just stared on and watched with wide eyes, truly unable to fathom how he was put in this situation. The innocent curiosity with the subject of sex, along with needing to see how this Sniper controlled the labeled Most Dangerous Man in London. It was fascinating, and terrifying. And he couldn't ignore the aching it began to cause when Sebastian's hand shoved into Jim's trousers and the irishman gasped. 

"Look at him. Can't even stop himself from making noise." Sebastian pushed down Jim's trousers so he was exposed for Sherlock. One large hand wrapped tightly around the growing cock, "He was half hard for you, the little slut. He would've had you three ways to Sunday. But he so often forgets who owns him. Who he belongs to." He started pumping hard now, not giving Jim a moment's notice. 

Sherlock's eyes widened still, fixed on the throbbing length in Sebastian's hand, the reddening head that already glistened from precome at the slit. It made his mouth water, imagining what it must taste like. 

But Sherlock's fantasies would have to wait as Sebastian spun Jim around and forced him onto his knees, so hard he'd have bruises where he hit the floor. And knowing his place, Jim went to work undoing his husband's trousers and quickly wrapped his mouth around his thick cock. The sensation had the sniper moaning loudly, almost growling like a tiger, eyes still burning into Sherlock as he enjoyed the acts of his lover, something he was going to make sure never happened to the detective. His hands held the sides of Jim's head and kept him still as he started fucking his skull. The criminal gagged and choked, harshly sucking at the hot prick inside his mouth as it was pushed down the back of his throat. Saliva began to pool between his thighs as it dripped down from his mouth, escaping through the stretched corners of his lips.   
Sebastian didn't stop for ages. Until he was surely about to come, but this wouldn't be over so soon. He forced Jim off him, making him gasp and pant for a breath. Spit still connected Jim's mouth to Sebastian's cock and the larger man took time to appreciate the sight. 

"See this?" He murmured to Sherlock, who looked like he was about to combust with arousal, "See how he lives for my cock?" Seb pulled Jim up by the hair and turned him around again. Now Sherlock could see the bright red eyes, tear stained cheeks and swollen shiny lips of the criminal mastermind. Looking like a well paid whore by now.   
Jim was pushed to walk, stepping out of his trousers as they'd pooled at his ankles, and he went until he was right in front of Sherlock. His back pushed down and Sebastian positioned him so that his hands were planted on the side of the chair Sherlock was in, and he was bent over for Sebastian's personal pleasure. 

"Wha- what are you-"

Sherlock was silenced with another harsh slap from the sniper and Jim gasped but only from the splatter of blood hitting his cheek. The criminal couldn't deny that it was fucking hot watching his sniper dominate someone, someone he absolutely hated. He always loved feeling possessed but this was another level he was happy to experience.   
Sebastian leant down and spat over Jim's hole, smearing the spit with his thumb before pressing it into his body. Quickly opening him up without much concern for Jim's comfort. With just the remaining saliva from Jim's wet mouth slicking his cock, Sebastian pressed himself inside the criminal's body. 

The two moaned, though Jim's was laced with pain as the drag was almost too much and the stretch wasn't quite as pleasant as usual. But Sebastian didn't stop to comfort the man, instead he pulled out just to slam his hips back into him again. Forcing Jim to lunge forward, and the chair Sherlock was tied in skidded backwards. 

"Who owns you, James?" He barked the question as his hand gripped into Jim's hair, "Huh? Who do you belong to?" His intense thrusting didn't take pause even as he spoke, just continuously fucking into the pliable body of his lover. 

"You..." Jim grunted out pitifully at first. 

Sebastian yanked on his hair and bucked his hips a little harder, making the chair screech as it scratched the floor, "Who?"

"You!" That time he shouted and gasped, nails digging into the wooden seat. "You. Yours. Just yours." Jim chanted as his body was so thoroughly fucked. 

"Do you hear that?" The colonel looked at Sherlock then, eyes hard and demanding. "He's mine. All mine." 

Sherlock nodded, eyes going from Jim to Sebastian as he swallowed thickly. Wishing that his hands had been free just so he could relieve the pressure building between his thighs, trapped under his trousers. He swore the zip was about to burst open he was getting so hard. Swollen, thick cock pulsing so hard he almost believed he could see it moving fabric. Surly there would be a stain on his trousers from where he'd leaked through his pants. They must know what this was doing to him. 

By now Jim was keening, whining as he was taken so roughly. His head hung between his shoulders and he could see his cock bouncing from the force of Sebastian's thrusts. He didnt dare touch himself though, all he knew at this moment was he was Sebastian's and would do nothing without the man's direct order. 

The sniper's back soon glistened with sweat as he pushed his body nearly to the limit, feeling the tightening coil within him nearing the breaking point he reached underneath and grabbed Jim's prick. Just the single touch made him twitch and it took no more than three hard pulls before he was coming with a loud shout. His hot seed splattered onto Sherlokc's knees and shins, making the detective gasp. But Jim hardly had any time to enjoy the rush of his climax as Sebastian had him turned around and back on his knees while stroking his own cock just above his face. He grunted and hissed as he looked down at Jim, those brown eyes and full lips parted waiting for the inevitable. 

"Such a pretty boy. My pretty boy. Mine..." he muttered under moans and heavy breathing. Finally finishing off with a silent scream while come streamed from Sebastian's slit and onto Jim's face. Covering his cheeks and lips with the thick milky fluid. 

Jim groaned in ecstasy as he licked and swallowed every bit he could get into his mouth. Basking in the pleasure of being so used, completely fucked out. He turned and glanced at Sherlock with an exhausted grin, face still painted with Sebastian's seed.


End file.
